eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Housing
For a categorical listing of all housing-related articles, see Category:Housing. :For information on Guild Halls, see Guild Halls. Each character you create in Everquest 2 is entitled to buy inn rooms or houses. As of 2011 each character can own a maximum of 20 houses. *Housing serves as a place from which a player can sell their goods to other players via the broker. *Owning an inn room or house grants a character a maximum of 6 slots on the broker. No matter how many homes a character owns that number can not be exceeded. *Special containers called Sales Displays can be placed in a home as furniture so other players can buy directly from your home. *Home ownership grants a character a house vault with 6 storage slots. Like the broker, owning multiple homes on one character will not increase the number of house vault slots. There are two categories of housing in EQ2. *Standard housing (the most common) that is purchased using in-game currency and/or status points. The cost of buying and maintaining a house depends on the size, location, and quantity of rooms it has. Purchase prices range from a few silver to several platinum and a large number of status points. In addition to houses that can be purchased using in-game currency Prestige Homes were added to the game; this type of housing is purchased with Station Cash (real money) *Prestige housing (optional) is purchased using Station Cash (using real money) in the Station Marketplace. This category of home does not require any upkeep using in-game currency or status points. Prestige housing is often offered as an incentive for buying the Collectors Editions of Everquest 2, granting ownership to each character on an account. Standard Housing versus Prestige Housing Buying A House :See also: List of Houses To buy a house in a city of good or evil alignment, the player must be a citizen in a city of the same alignment. Each character can own up to 20 houses at a time, although each character can only own one of each prestige house, and only one instance of each normal house. Items can be moved between houses using the access screen from outside the house (changes from "Relinquish House" to "Move Items" once items are placed inside). A house is purchased by clicking on its front door. The window informs you of the house's address and price. Before buying, you can take a tour of the house to decide whether it's the right place for you. To do this, right-click on the front door and choose "tour." Some housing is available in two versions: one with a pure coin cost and one with a mixed coin/status cost. For example, a two-room apartment in Irontoe's East has two prices: *Non-status version: ~ to buy + ~ /week in rent. *Status version: to buy + ~ /week in rent. The weekly status cost for the status version of this housing can be reduced further if you buy, win, or quest for furniture and house items with status reduction values (as show in each item's description). Upkeep As well as the initial cost, lodgers must pay an "upkeep" charge. This is normally a fraction of the cost of the house, due to be paid once every real-time week, though advance payments are accepted. Upkeep can consist of just coin or coin and status points. Missing the upkeep payment on your home will result in nobody, not even you, having access to it. If you miss a week's upkeep on your home, or miss the date on which you have to pay, you do not have to pay upkeep retroactively. Pay your upkeep payment when you are able and your renting continues from that point on, with the next payment being required one week from that point. Furniture : See also: List of House Items Many players will want to decorate their houses with furniture to add a personalized touch. In general, furniture can be player made or bought from a city merchant with status points and coin, though some items are results of quests. Most heritage quests will give a reward that can optionally be placed in a house when not in use. Collection rewards sometimes have a reward that can be placed in your house. There are several types of furniture, each with a different function: *'Decorative -' Both player made and store bought. Can be placed in house. No other function *'Rent Status Reduction -' Once placed in the home, these items will reduce the number of status points to be paid for rent each week. *'Pet -' Pets can be bought from a vendor, rewarded when players complete quests or compete in the Arena, or claimed as an adventure reward after your EverQuest account has reached a certain age. Pets will wander around the house, and normally have several options (such as play dead, dance, etc) available when examined that will trigger various animations. *'Tradeskill station -' Tradeskill stations can be purchased from city merchants. The lower qualities of worktables have been recently changed to be decorative only since the changes in tradeskilling removed less than pristine items. *'Sales display -' Depending on the size and quality of the house, players will be able to place one or more sales displays in their house. Sales displays are player made items (crafted by a carpenter) or game rewards that can be placed in a broker slot and subsequently placed in the house, enabling the sales of large numbers of goods and thus avoiding the commission charged by the broker. Some sales displays are specialized and only allow one type of item to be placed within them (eg. bag stands may only contain bags), though salesman's crates that can contain any type of item are available. Storage A house will have a number of vaults, which are bank-like spaces to hold items. They can be accessed by right clicking on the door of the house. The vaults can be filled with Strong Boxes or Backpacks in the same way as a bank slot. The smallest house will have two vault spaces, with larger houses having more. {Update: Now, even the smallest house has 6 vault spaces, and the house vaults are all interlinked, similar to the shared bank.} Access There are several levels of access to a player house, each level restricts the actions of the visiting player. *'Owner': You, the owner of the house. Only you can relinquish the ownership of your house. *'Trustee': Trustees have the same level of access as the owner. Trustees can place items, move items, and interact in every way like the owner with the exception of picking up reward items specific to the owner (such as rewards from heritage quests) and removing them from the house entirely, or accessing the house vault. Trustees can also pay your rent for the week. *'Friend:' Friends may enter your house, view your decorations, and interact with some of your items (they may take food from your Frostfell servings , for instance). They can also move items around in your house, but they cannot place new items or take items out of your house. *'Visitor:' Visitors may enter your house, view your decorations, and interact with some of your items (they may take food Frostfell servings, for instance). They cannot, however, pick items up or move them. *'None:' No one can visit your home when you have this access level set. Tax-free Housing Requires , , , or received from examining a Legends of Norrath loot card. Allows you to purchase a "5 room" house in Freeport or Qeynos, comes with 5 vendor/vault slots. The houses are in special locations specific to the tax-free houses: *'Qeynos:' Located in the South Qeynos mage tower. It's in the Blue Portal. Next to the teleportation trainer. *'Freeport': Located next to Thaumaturge Ranollious one floor down in The Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport. *'Gorowyn': Located in the entrance to near the entrance to the city. You can also take the transporter up from just inside the entrance near the docks to reach this area quickly. *'New Halas:' Located just down the stairs from the tradeskill area, in the New Halas housing cavern. Prestige Housing Similar to the Tax-free Housing, special "prestige" homes are now available to players. These function the same as the tax-free housing in that there is no weekly upkeep cost. The majority of the prestige homes released are available for purchase from the Marketplace using StationCash, while a few are offered only to players with the later veteran rewards, or who attended special events such as Fan Faire. Most of the prestige houses are accessed via special portals in South Qeynos and South Freeport. You can access these prestige houses and buy them in and (if unlocked). *Enchanted Freeblood Portal *Everfrost Summer Home *Felwithe Mansion *Luxurious Kromzek Keep *Maj'dul Astronomer's Tower *Maj'dul Vacation Suite *Mistmooore Crags Estate *Personal Dojo *Personal Library *Private Opera House *Teneberous Island Refuge *Thurgadin Grand Hall *Skyblade Skiff Launchpad *Uncanny Estate Category: User Guides Category:Housing